1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for mounting a propulsive motor to a boat. It is particularly directed to a motor mounting arrangement that is steerable by use of a portable control apparatus disposable at a variety of locations remote from the propulsive motor.
2. State of the Art
Outboard motors are well known in the sport of boating for their use as propulsion sources for boats. For the purpose of this disclosure, the term “outboard motor” is intended nonexclusively to encompass propulsive motors powered by gasoline and electricity. Outboard motors are used in all sorts of boats, of all sizes. Commonly, outboard motors may be additionally included on certain boats having other motors as a primary propulsive source, such as an inboard/outboard motor, for use as an auxiliary back-up motor or as a trolling motor. Certain sailboats may include an outboard motor as a kicker motor to maneuver in a docking procedure, or in the event that the wind ceases and movement of the sailboat is desired.
Steering of a boat when using an outboard propulsion motor commonly requires an operator to sit in close proximity to the outboard motor and hold a throttle lever that is also operable directly to rotate the motor for steering. Certain outboard motors may be equipped with a cable harness (or other arrangement) to permit a boat operator to steer from a dedicated location using a permanently mounted steering wheel adapted to operate the cable harness and turn the motor with respect to the boat. However, such a dedicated location limits a boat operator's freedom in moving about a boat while maintaining steering control. The fixed positions for steering a conventionally mounted outboard boat motor can be uncomfortable, or simply inefficient.
For example, in certain circumstances, it can be desirable for a boat operator to position him/herself at a bow of a boat to observe a depth of water prior to maneuvering the boat past certain bottom structure. In a fishing situation, it may be desirable for a boat operator to stand at a variety of locations dispersed about the boat during the course of a single fishing outing, while maintaining steering control of the boat. In a sailing situation, the skipper may desire to maintain steering control of a sailboat while physically located at a variety of positions in the boat; perhaps to attend to sail dropping, or daggerboard retracting, or to multitask at some other activity.
In response to a need, certain steerable motor mounts have been developed. One exemplary such device is sold commercially under the trade name “Remote Troll”. As understood, the Remote Troll devices employ a steering controller that is tethered to the motor by an electric cable extension. The cable extension provides a measure of freedom of position for a boat operator, as a boat's operator may move about within a radius defined by a length of the tether. Steering of the motor is arranged through a spooled steering cable arrangement adapted to rotate the motor mounting plate with respect to a boat.
It would be an advance to provide a steerable motor mount that provides reliable remotely-controlled and untethered steering of an outboard propulsive motor for a boat from a plurality of location dispersed about a boat. A desirable advance would provide a sturdy and reliable linkage system operable to steer the outboard motor. A further advance would desirably provide a wireless remote-control system operable to control a steering motor to steer a boat. An improved control system desirably would include provisions to resist application of improper polarity of a signal from an electric power source to certain portions of the control circuitry.